monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malybris
|ailments = Dragon Res Down |weaknesses = |move = Dark Burst |creator = Werequaza86 }} Malybris is an ancient and mysterious dragon that tends to keep to itself in its little grotto. It is said in folklore that if the Malybris were to show itself, it would mean great misfortune for the world. Could this dragon's appearance be the cause of the dangerous monsters being encountered more often, or is the independent Malybris blamed for simple bad timing? Physiology The Malybris is an elder dragon that stands like Teostra or Kushala Daora. Its head and neck have been described as being serpent-like. It has dark purple scales and a lavender underside. It has two long, jagged horns on its head. It has a line of plates going from the back of its neck, to its long tail. The end of the tail has a point that is almost like a sword. The Malybris' plates, horns, and tail tip are all a dull, grey color. It also has dark red eyes that turn very bright when enraged. It has a pair of fairly large wings with an almost pink colored membrane, similar in shape to Shagaru Magala's. Overall, Malybris is about the size of a Kushala Daora. Behavior Malybris is a monster rarely seen. It resides in a very dark and dense forest. On rare occasions, it has been observed outside of this secluded location. They don't appear to be aggressive, but more territorial. Old stories tell of it roaming the world, bringing disaster. Abilities Malybris shares many physical attacks with the likes of Teostra and Kushala Daora. It'll sometimes end a claw swipe or lunge with a spin to whip foes with its tail, if any happen to be around. It uses a breathe attack that is a dark blue, almost black, flame-like substance. It can use a flamethrower move with it much like Teostra. Malybris is able to spit a concentrated ball of this substance, that'll explode upon impact, sending four orbs into different directions, six if Malybris is enraged. While flying, it can move its head as it sprays the substance, flinging it forward. Malybris will sometimes begin running in a circle around its target before jumping up, and using its tail to slam down on its foe. It'll sometimes combo this with a breath attack as well. On occasion, the breath attacks may appear as a lighter blue. When this happens, it'll cause the foe's dragon resistance to go down if they're hit, making them even weaker to other breath attacks. Carves Low Rank Carves High Rank Carves G Rank Carves Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 130-440 HR Defense: 330-640 GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: 0 Water: 0 Thunder: 0 Ice: 0 Dragon: -25 LR Skills: Latent Power +1, Trump Card HR Skills: Latent Power +2, Trump Card GR Skills: Latent Power +2, Dragon's Spirit, Guts, Bad Luck, Demonic Blessing Gunner LR Defense: 65-220 HR Defense: 165-320 GR Defense: 380-500 Fire: 5 Water: 5 Thunder: 5 Ice: 5 Dragon: -20 LR Skills: Latent Power +1, Trump Card HR Skills: Latent Power +2, Trump Card GR Skills: Latent Power +2, Dragon's Spirit, Guts, Bad Luck, Demonic Blessing Weapons Greatsword Endless Isolation Lost in Darkness Longsword Lonely Journey Lost to Time Sword and Shield Exile's Arm Punishment of Sins Dual Blades Strained Lovers Shattered Hearts Lance Forgotten One Dreaded Night Gunlance Shunned in Darkness Forged from Hatred Hammer Pounding Voices Chains of the Past Hunting Horn Yells of the Abandoned Echoes of the Damned Switch Axe Lonesome Peace Agonizing Quiet Insect Glaive Forsaken Hero Vengeful Spirit Charge Blade Tired Soldier Lethargic Warrior Light Bowgun Lost Hope Abandoned Destiny Heavy Bowgun Excommunicated Innocence Anger from Fear Bow Willful Anger Lustful Violence Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Theme Notes *Malybris' wings and head can be wounded, and the tail can be severed. *Malybris was originally known as Malhybris, and was also originally a three-headed dragon, partially based on a Hydra. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Werequaza86